Spring Nicht, Kenny
by arsenicturntech
Summary: Summary: Kenny is tired of getting killed all the time, so he decides to commit suicide by jumping off a really tall building. kennyXstan fluff,hints of tweekXcraig inspired by Spring Nicht Don't Jump by Tokio Hotel Warning:gayness and slight language


Summary: Kenny is tired of getting killed all the time, so he decides to commit suicide by jumping off a really tall building. (kennyXstan fluff, hints of tweekXcraig) inspired by Spring Nicht (Don't Jump) by Tokio Hotel Warning:gayness and slight language

Disclaimer: I do NOT own South Park or any of its colorful characters, though that would rock because so many of dem boys would be meh personal sexxi slaves (uh, when they got older) :3 nor do I own anything done by Tokio Hotel, or Tokio Hotel themselves...I dont own my brain or soul either, my brain left me and my soul goes to random people who of which i sold it to.

Kenny applied his black eyeliner, which Cartman loved making fun of him for, and walked to the door. "Bye Mom, I'll be back Sunday," he yelled, though he knew no one cared anyway. Stan's black Cadillac Escalade was in front of his house and climbed in the back with Cartman.

"More fag-wear I see," he said disapprovingly. Instead of retaliating, Kenny just stared at him through his dirty gold locks. He was really starting to get pissed at Fatass lately, but there was no real way to avoid him.

"Hey, shut up Cartman," Stan defended.

"Yeah fatass, it's already gonna be a long weekend with no escape from you. So shut up and make the drive a bit more enjoyable for the rest of us," Kyle added from the passenger seat. Cartman sat back and started mumbling, but shut up other than that.

Stan looked at Kenny through the rearview mirror, smiling warmly. "Buckled in?" Kenny nodded and Stan droved off.

As the scenery flew by, Kenny started having _those_ thoughts again. Nobody really care about him, they never even noticed that he died nearly every day. It was painful on so many levels that it was almost funny. It had to be funny, Kenny would go crazy if he didn't have a sense of humor to keep his spirits. Unfortunately, even that was starting to fail him.

"If I'm gonna die, I want to know I'm about to do it," Kenny decided as he and his friends walked up to Middle Park's Hotel. He still never understood why they were in Middle Park. Stan said it was to get away from the craziness of South Park, so Kenny decided he would go for Stan. He loved Stan. It wasn't something he saw himself admitting anytime soon. Not only did he know that Stan didn't feel the same for him, but he would never hear the end of it. Not from Cartman, and definitely not from my parents. You just had to love the God-fearing people, who could condemn a gay and then commit numerous other sins. Oh, and Cartman who just hated everyone who wasn't him. Stan though, Stan wouldn't condemn him..just turn him down in a painfully polite manner. "Yet another reason to jump off this buiding," he thought.

Cartman insisted that Stan pay for the hotel, since he was the one who dragged them out to Middle Park in the first place. Stan obliged gladdly, saying how he was going to anyway. On the way up to their room, because Stan only had enough to get one room, they heard a familar voice.

"Are you, GAH! sure, Craig? " the voice, Tweek's, asked.

"Postive Tweekers, it'll only hurt at first, then it's heaven from there," another voice, obviously Craig's, replied soothingly, if not a bit huskily.

"Wow, sounds like we're not the only ones who had to get out of town for a bit," Kyle commented as the gang went into the elevator.

"Gah, fuckin' fags," Cartman added in disgust. Stan stood quietly, while Kenny was sitting in the elevator corner, looking at Stan through blonde strands of hair. Nobody questioned him, he'd had a few bad incidents with elevators. Of course, all anybody remembered were the times well after, when Kenny would freak out and opt to take the stairs. When the elevator stopped and opened, Kenny got up and looked at the number above the door, 32. _"Perfect_, he thought, following the others to the room.

Kenny was taking a shower, warm for once, when Cartman announced he was hungry.

"Yeah, I'm kinda hungry too," Stan said as he rubbed his stomach. "Let's go get something, the service here is too pricey." Kyle nodded in agreement. Cartman was already out of the room and going towards the elevator. He'd left right after Stan said yeah. Kyle went next, yelling and throwing more fat jokes at Cartman as he ran down the hall. Stan stopped at the doorway, feeling as if he'd forgotten something important. Before he could figure out what it was, Kyle yelled for him to hurry, Cartman was about to push the button and make them take the stairs. Not that Stan would've minded the stairs, but Kyle was in almost as much a hurry as Cartman to get food.

"I'm fine. Don't bother asking," he said to the guys, or rather to himself, as he turned off the water. The walls were so thin that he heard everything down to Kyle calling for Stan. _They probably don't even notice I'm missing._ So for the next hour, Kenny made himself decent and started thinking of where he should jump from.

"You know guys, I feel really bad just leaving Kenny there," Stan said as they were pulling into the hotel parking lot. They drove around looking for a good place to eat when Stanfinally realized what was missing..that wonderful orange-clad friend of theirs. Without warning, he had made a U-turn and practically sped back to the hotel.

"Whatever, his faggot ass probably didn't want to eat anyway. It would ruin his figure," Cartman practically spit out.

"Hey shut it already!" Stan yelled. God, he was beyond tired of hearing Cartman talk about their childhood friend like that.

"Geez, touch-y. Sorry I'm raggin on your girl." Cartman retorted before opening his door. "Hey what's with the crowd?" Stan and Kyle got out and looked in the direction Cartman was pointing. A small group of people and a couple of cop cars were gathered. There were some lights shining up, and Stan followed them as they ran to the crowd.

"Oh my god, it's Kenny," Kyle gasped when they were close enough to see. Stan ran into the hotel, unnoticed by everyone.

"Please don't jump," he pleaded quietly as he ran up the emergency steps up to the 32nd floor and to the room they were staying in. He expected the door to be closed, but thankfully it was still wide open. "Kenny," he said, quiet enough to get his friend's attention without startling him.

"Go away, I'm going to do this," Kenny said in a soft and unsure voice. He turned his head slightly.

"Kenny, who really don't wanna do this man," Stan tried to reason. He made small, careful steps toward his friend, hand outstretched.

"No one cares anyway. Besides, I'll just come back, same as always."

"What are you talking about dude?" Stan tried not to shout. Before Kenny could answer, he continued. "What if this time, it's for good?" It didn't matter at the moment why Kenny thought he would come back, but Stan knew that he should at least humor his friend for a moment.

"Like I said before, no one would care." The words were cold, and Stand swore he could see the glimmer of tears of the hoodrat's face. He felt like his heart was about to break, much like Kenny had felt not long ago.

"I'll care dude, now take my hand. Step down into the darkness. Stay away from the lights, they'll take you away from me," Stan was on the verge of tears now as well, his hand still out as he made his way closer to Kenny. Kenny was slowly turning around, afraid of falling now that his crush was so close to breaking down. He couldn't do that to Stan, he couldn't break him like he'd been broken. With a deep breath, he reached out for Stan's hand and Stan grabbed his and pulled him down from the balcony's railing. Both ignored the cheers from the crowd below as Kenny collasped into Stan.

"Stan, I'm sorry," Kenny mumbled against Stan's chest. He felt so weak now, how could have almost killed himself, when Stan was such a good friend to him? Stan lifted Kenny's chin and kissed him very softly on his lips. After gauging Kenny's reaction, which was silence and a light blush, Stan whispered,

"Me too buddy. I shouldn't have just left you alone like that. I love you." _Why did I never tell him before?_

Kenny smiled, genuinely, a smile that reached his beautiful eyes, and pulled Stan into a more slightly more passionate kiss. "I love you too, Stan."

"Just promise me you won't try to commit suicide anymore, kay?" Stan asked. Kenny nodded his head. _Good thing he won't remember if I die tomorrow_, he thought, almost smirking.

Yea...that's it. Now I'm sick because it was too fluffy for me. I hate it when I do that, but I had to for the love of both that pairing and Tokio Hotel and both's greatness.

Review and rate please...and some critics would be nice because I always need constructive criticisms...and a few years to come back with better writing skills. This thing? You should've seen it before I edited, total crap. I almost died re-reading it xD

Neko..out! :3


End file.
